Jarley: Our Love Story
by sabe96
Summary: I didn't like how Marley and Jake ended their relationship after she found out that he cheated on her. So this is my take on how their relationship should've played out after she found out. I won't follow the show completely, I am going to put my own twist on it and their will be hurt, pain, and abuse in this story. I promise that this story will be better than the summary!


**"Hey, I was just coming to fi-."**

 **"Pull down your pants. I want to see your right hip, I want to see if there's a mole. I want to see if she's telling the truth." I demand.**

 **"Who?" Jake asks me confused.**

 **"Please tell me there's no mole. Please tell me that she's just lying to screw with my head. Please tell me that you didn't really cheat on me, especially with her." I plead as my voice shakes and tears flow freely down my face.**

 **"Marley." he sighs.**

 **"Oh my god." I say as more tears stream down my face.**

 **"I'm so sorry. Look at me." he apologizes.**

 **"Stop, just stop." I cry and push him away from me. I then walk around him and head for the auditorium.**

 _We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain_  
 _We jumped, never asking why_  
 _We kissed, I fell under your spell_  
 _A love no one could deny_

 _Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
 _I will always want you_  
 _I can't live a lie, running for my life_  
 _I will always want you_

 _I came in like a wrecking ball_  
 _I never hit so hard in love_  
 _All I wanted was to break your walls_  
 _All you ever did was wreck me_  
 _Yeah, you wreck me_

 _I put you high up in the sky_  
 _And now, you're not coming down_  
 _It slowly turned, you let me burn_  
 _And now, we're ashes on the ground_

 _Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
 _I will always want you_  
 _I can't live a lie, running for my life_  
 _I will always want you_

 _I came in like a wrecking ball_  
 _I never hit so hard in love_  
 _All I wanted was to break your walls_  
 _All you ever did was wreck me_

 _I came in like a wrecking ball_  
 _Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_  
 _Left me crouching in a blaze and fall_  
 _All you ever did was wreck me_  
 _Yeah, you wreck me_

 _I never meant to start a war_  
 _I just wanted you to let me in_  
 _And instead of using force_  
 _I guess I should've let you in_  
 _I never meant to start a war_  
 _I just wanted you to let me in_  
 _I guess I should've let you in_

 _Don't you ever say I just walked away_  
 _I will always want you_

 _I came in like a wrecking ball_  
 _I never hit so hard in love_  
 _All I wanted was to break your walls_  
 _All you ever did was wreck me_

 _I came in like a wrecking ball_  
 _Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_  
 _Left me crouching in a blaze and fall_  
 _All you ever did was wreck me_  
 _Yeah, you, you wreck me_

 _Yeah, you, you wreck me_

After I finish singing I just collapse to the ground and cry. I don't know how long I've been here crying my eyes out but all of a sudden I hear footsteps coming towards me.

"Who's there?" I ask snapping my head up and looking around the auditorium.

"Marley, calm down it's just me." Blaine says coming out of the wings and sitting next to me on the stage.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting anybody else to be in here." I apologize while reaching up and trying my best to wipe away my tears so that he won't see that I'm crying.

"Marley what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asks. I should've known, you can't really get anything past Blaine.

"It's nothing." I sniffle.

"If you're crying then it's not nothing. Come on, tell me what's wrong." he pushes, nudging me with his shoulder.

"Jake cheated on me with Bree." I give in as more tears fall down my face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." he says softly and wraps his arm around my shoulders while pulling me close to him. I don't say anything and just lean into him and cry some more.

"Come on, let's go to glee club." he says standing up and holding his hand out to me.

"I don't want to. Jake's going to be there, I'm not sure if I'm ready to face him yet." I say.

"You'll be okay, I'll be there with you. Plus, you know that Unique probably knows by now and that she won't let him go anywhere near you." he says with a smile and I can't help but laugh a little.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." I say and grab his hand, using it to pull myself up. Blaine and I walk out of the auditorium together and into the choir room. The minute we step through the door Jake comes up to me.

"Marley, I'm so sorry. Can we talk, please?" he begs me and I can see tears in his eyes. I'm somewhat taken back because I've never seen him cry before, I mean he's so good at hiding his emotions.

"No, please just leave me alone." I say and I can already feel another tear falling down my face.

"Marley." he sighs reaching out for my hands.

"Oh no boy, you don't get to cheat on my girl and then talk to her like nothing happened. No way, now leave her alone. Come on, Marley." Unique says coming to my rescue and looping her arm through mine, pulling me over to two chairs in the back that are as far away from Jake as we can get.

"Hey guys!" Mr. Schue says greets us coming into the choir room.

"Hey." we all respond.

"So this week we are going to be singing songs about pain and anguish. I want to see some real emotion from you guys so that we can get ready for Nationals. I want all of you to sing a song for us by the end of the week." he says.

It seems like several people in glee already had the perfect song for this assignment in their head because we spend the rest of the period listening to Kitty, Artie, Sam, Unique, Brittany, Tina, and Blaine sing their songs. Only myself, Jake, and Ryder have to sing our songs still. I have no idea what song I'm going to sing. I mean any song that I pick I'm probably going to end up bawling my eyes out in the middle of singing it. Ugh, I really hate this assignment.

* * *

"Hey Marley." Kitty greets coming up to my locker.

"Hey." I say back. Kitty and I are on a lot better terms than we were when we first met last year. You could say that we're actually friends now.

"So it's Friday." she points out as we walk down the hall.

"Yeah, and?" I ask.

"Well it's your last day to complete this weeks assignment for glee club. So what song are you going to sing later?" she asks.

"I still don't know. I don't want to get up there and sing a song about pain and then break down in tears during it." I sigh.

"Look, I know what Jake did to you was horrible, I'm not saying that it's not. But, I think you need to stand up there and sing your song, who cares if you let a few tears fall. Raw emotion is what Mr. Schue is wanting us to show this week during our performances. All of us girls will be right there with you, now come on let's go." she says dragging me in the direction of the choir room.

"Okay, I think I know what song I'm going to sing." I say.

"What song?" she asks.

"You'll see." I say with a smirk and then we walk into the choir room and take a seat by Unique.

"Okay Marley, it's finally your turn." Mr. Schue says coming into the room.

"Okay." I sigh standing up and sitting on the stool in the middle of the room.

"What song are you going to sing Marley?" he asks.

"Um, I'm going to sing 'Should've Said No' by Taylor Swift." I tell him and then nod my head at the band to get them to start playing.

 _It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you feels wrong_

 _You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"_

 _You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice fore you let it all go  
You should've known that word, with what you did with her,  
Get back to me  
And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself, why?  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me_

 _You can see that I've been crying b_ _aby, you know all the right things to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same?_

 _You say that the past is the past, you need one chance._ _It was a moment of weakness and you said "Yes"_

 _You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice fore you let it all go  
You should've known that word, with what you did with her,  
Get back to me  
And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself, why?  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me_

 _I can't resist  
Before you go tell me this: __Was it worth it?  
Was she worth this?  
No...no, no, no..._

 _You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice fore you let it all go  
You should've known that word, with what you did with her,  
Get back to me  
And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself, why?  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me_

"That's right, you should've said no." I hiss glaring directly at Jake. I can feel the moisture on my cheeks so I quickly reach up and wipe away my tears hoping that nobody saw them.

"Thank you Marley, that was beautiful. That type of emotion that you just showed is what I'm looking for in Nationals." Mr. Schue praises me before I go back and sit down in my seat in between Kitty and Unique. As I'm sitting there listening to Mr. Schue for the rest of the period I can feel a pair of eyes boring into me. I turn my head slightly and that's when I make eye contact with Jake who is starring at me with so much emotion in his eyes and if I'm not seeing things, there are also a few tears trailing down his face.

I know it's mean to say that I'm happy that he's hurting but I am. He should be feeling just as much pain as I am right now, I mean he is the one that did this to us. We were fine, we were great, we were so happy before he had to go and ruin it.

I'd be lying if I said that a part of me didn't want to forget that this ever happened and run into his open arms, but I can't just let this go. I mean he cheated on me. Maybe we'll have our chance again. I mean we have a love story together, I hope that he doesn't think it's over because in my mind right now, it's on pause. Our love story will never be over, _ever._

 **Hi! I've never written a story for Glee before and I thought I would give it a try and make it about my favorite couple. So here's the first chapter. If I get enough reviews and people actually like it I'll continue it but if not then I won't. So please review, follow, and favorite if you want me to continue this story!**


End file.
